


Summer Is the Worst

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fluff Bingo [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: When Akira and Ryuji get bored during summer, they become menaces to each other — in the most affectionate way possible.





	Summer Is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was finished for today? You were WRONG! <strike>Honestly though... Three fics in a day feels great, even if they're short</strike>
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

They were supposed to be studying that night, as Makoto had told them to. However, the weather was too hot to think, so it was much easier to just stay there, lying on the floor of Akira’s room, feeling guilty about not being productive as the day slowly passed by, and the studying session turned into a simple sleepover.

“That’s it, I give up,” said Ryuji with a tired sigh. “I’m gonna fail every single test I get from now on, never get a stupid job, and have to beg for spare change on the streets until I starve to death.”

Akira glanced at him, a slight grin on his lips.

“If that happens, you can become my stay-at-home husband,” he suggested.

Ryuji chuckled, shaking his head.

“Like hell, man!”

His answer made Akira widen his eyes in fake shock.

“Did you just reject my proposal?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Ryuji looked at him, reaching for his head, giving it a light knock. “It was a fuckin’ shitty proposal.”

Akira whined, lowering his gaze.

“I’ll try harder next time,” he mumbled.

“You better.”

Ryuji played with Akira’s hair. Akira abandoned his disheartened act, smiling as he observed Ryuji for a moment. He then crawled in his direction, getting over his body and lying there, as if his boyfriend was a comfortable cushion. Ryuji emitted some lazy groans of protest.

“No, Akira...” he said. “No, it’s too hot!”

“But my heart is cold...” answered Akira in a pitiful voice. “I need attention... Ryuji, please... I’m dying.”

“You ain’t dyin’, you little shit... Akira, no!”

Too late to protest: Akira had already found his way under Ryuji’s t-shirt, sticking his head inside it, resting it over Ryuji’s body.

“I can’t be happy out of here...” he muttered.

“Outta my t-shirt?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah.”

Ryuji sighed, giving Akira’s head a few light taps over the fabric.

“Okay, you can live there,” he said.

“Thank you for your kindness.”

Akira stayed there for a while, happily rubbing his face against Ryuji’s stomach. However, it didn’t take long for the heat to become uncomfortable, and then unbearable.

“It’s too hot,” he complained, trying to get up.

“The hell is your problem?”

Before Akira could move, Ryuji trapped him in place with his arms. Akira tried to free himself for a while, without success.

“Ryuji, let me out!” he asked.

“No,” said Ryuji in a calm voice. “Now you gotta live there, the way you wanted to.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Yeah? ‘Cause I didn’t.”

Akira struggled a while longer, then gave up, letting out some anguished moans instead.

“Ryuji, it’s too hot…” he complained.

“Yeah, yeah...” answered Ryuji. “I’m fuckin’ hot, ain’t I? So damn fuckin’ hot.”

He started to press Akira’s face against his body, making Akira snort-laugh while trying to free himself again.

“Stop!” said Akira. “I’m out of air!”

“No. Now you’ll have to live with all my hotness.”

“Ryuji!”

Ryuji finally let go of Akira, who got out of his t-shirt, taking a deep breath of fresh air, to then glare at his boyfriend.

“You’re the worst!” he said.

“I’m not the one loosenin’ all of your t-shirts, am I?” retorted Ryuji.

“It’s for a good cause.”

“Good cause my ass!”

Akira pouted at him.

“Is this really how you’re going to treat me?” he asked. “I give you all my love, and you just treat me like I’m garbage.”

“Yeah. ‘Cause you’re garbage. My ugly, stinky piece of garbage.”

His answer made Akira stare at him, outraged. He then jumped over Ryuji, this time leaning against his neck and blowing raspberries there. Ryuji cackled, pushing him away.

“Don’t do this!” he protested. “I hate it!”

“Revenge,” said Akira.

Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

“You asked for it, you little bastard.”

Saying that, he pushed Akira to the ground again, tickling him. Akira fought back, bitting him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” complained Ryuji. “You fuckin’ vampire!”

They rolled around on the floor, continuing that playful fight until they were both out of breath from laughing and the effort. Then, they lied side by side again, Ryuji on his back with Akira hugging his arm.

“Fuck…” said Ryuji after a while. “Your bite hurt.”

“Sorry…” said Akira, nuzzling his arm.

That affectionate gesture wasn’t enough to keep Ryuji from frowning at him.

“This stings,” he said. “I think you poisoned me.”

Akira let out a shocked gasp.

“Oh no…” He tightened his hug on Ryuji’s arm. “Ryuji, don’t die.”

“Too late,” proceeded Ryuji in a low, weak voice. “Everythin’ is going dark…”

“No!” Akira whined, rubbing his forehead against Ryuji’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me!”

“Tell my mom I love her.”

“Ryuji, no… I can’t live without you…”

Ryuji turned his head to look at him.

“Then die,” he said in a deadpan manner.

Akira offered him the most tragic and hurt expression that he could make.

“Why are you so mean to me?” he asked, lightly slapping his arm.

“’Cause you deserve it.”

“Ryuji…”

Akira puffed his cheeks, and Ryuji finally broke his act, letting a small giggle escape his lips. He reached for Akira’s face, smiling fondly as he caressed his cheek.

“I love you so much,” he said.

His honest words made Akira smile as well, reaching for his hand and kissing his wrist, then getting comfortable beside him again.

“Damn, it’s too hot...” he said after a minute, sitting up and taking out his t-shirt. Ryuji watched with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t you just go strippin’ in front of me like that,” he said.

“You don’t deserve my respect.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well... whatever.” Saying that, he imitated Akira, taking out his own, bright-red t-shirt. “I’m takin’ this out too.”

Akira watched him, making sure he was wearing his best _pervy-old-man_ smile.

“Nice view...” he said.

His expression and voice made Ryuji chuckle.

“Aki, you’re _so _gay, and _so_ dumb…” he said.

“And who are you to judge me, mister _‘I think I wanna kiss you’_?”

A slight grimace took Ryuji’s face with the memory of his very awkward — and adorable — confession.

“When are you gonna forget _that_?” he asked.

Akira grinned in response.

“Never.”

He leaned in Ryuji’s direction, placing a hand on his cheek, gently turning his face to him, briefly kissing his lips.

“Can I make this even gayer?” he asked.

Ryuji smiled, amused.

“How?” he asked.

“How, I wonder...”

Akira straddled Ryuji’s lap, smiling at him before kissing his lips again. Ryuji embraced his waist, while Akira gently caressed his hair. Despite their previous provocations, that kiss was more sweet than passionate, and they only parted their lips to kiss each other’s faces, foreheads, necks and shoulders. Akira spent some time with his lips softly against the place where he had bitten Ryuji minutes before.

“Is it still hurting?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” answered Ryuji, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

They kissed again, without any haste, simply enjoying the proximity and light caresses. The sound of the door being open downstairs was what made them finally move away from each other.

“Hey, losers!” They heard Futaba’s loud voice. “Stop fucking, ‘cause I’m going up.”

Akira gave Ryuji a last peck on the lips, sitting by his side as the sound of steps going upstairs filled the room.

“Dad told me to bring you some—” Futaba emitted a high-pitched yelp, quickly turning around. “Saint Jiub! They’re naked!”

“We’re not,” protested Ryuji.

“Naked enough for my poor innocent eyes...”

“Tell me about it,” agreed Morgana, beside her.

Ignoring those complaints, Akira looked at them, curious.

“What did you bring?” he asked.

Futaba abandoned her act, turning to face the two again, a wide smile on her face as she showed them a small plastic bag.

“Popsicles,” she said. “Heals drain status and recovers your HP on hot days.”

“Ah, nice!” In a second, Ryuji was back on his feet, checking the contents of the bag. “We’re saved!”

Akira soon did the same, taking a popsicle from there. The cold treat tasted like a dream.

“Bless our Queen!” he said.

“Great Queen Futaba!” agreed Ryuji.

“Yes!” said Futaba in a dramatic voice, raising both arms toward the starry ceiling of Akira’s bedroom. “Worship me and I shall extend my kindness upon you.”

Morgana groaned at that dramatization, a frequent sight when those three were together.

“You guys are so dumb,” he muttered, shaking his little head.

Futaba stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

“Welp, no ice-cream for Mona, then,” she said.

“Hey, wait!”

The cat barely had enough time to regret his words before Akira and Ryuji joined Futaba in tormenting him.

“Show your respect to Queen Futaba of the Icy Treats!” said Ryuji.

“Worship our Queen!” added Akira. “Or be eternally tormented by the heat of a thousand suns!”

Morgana considered his options for a moment, before coming to the sad conclusion that it would be useless to go against Futaba, especially when those two were there to support her.

“Fine...” he sighed, then proceeded in a low, unamused voice. “Hail Queen Futaba...”

“Good,” said Futaba, showing an accomplished smile. “I’ll forgive you this time.”

The trio sat side by side on the floor, with their backs against Akira’s bed and Morgana close to them, chatting and enjoying their popsicles, managing to, at least for a short while, ignore the hellish heat of that summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I love Akira and Ryuji being dumb together? Anyway, now I'm halfway through the Fluff Bingo challenge... Hopefully, I won't forget about it again before I finish it. :')
> 
> Also, considering the content of many of my fics, I should start using the tag _Fluff without plot_ more often.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
